


All by Myself

by NikiCracker



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Malec, malec is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiCracker/pseuds/NikiCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is feeling lonely in his empty apartment and he can't help but think about Alexander.<br/>Alec had a tiring day but also his mind wonders of to his first date with Magnus and how he would love to see him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All by Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "All by Myself" from Eric Carmen, which I had on repeat for a whole day. I hope you enjoy it.

 

 

Magnus walked into the dim lighted room tired from the long day he had. He spent the whole day trying to cure a young werewolf from its wounds. He walked to his couch and threw his shoes off, in need to relax. Chairman meow was nowhere to be found and there was no one around to cuddle him after a long day.

Times like this, Magnus regrets being alone. He wished he had someone to hold him and snuggle with him until he falls asleep. He started thinking about Alexander and how their first date went.

“I suppose it wasn’t as bad as I thought I would be” Magnus said out loud.

Yeah in the beginning it was awkward and it took him forever to make the young shadowhunter relax. He thought how his anxiousness made him spill alcohol on his shirt and then how awkward he was in the train with all those eyes on him. And then how sad he was for a split of a second when Magnus said he had to leave for a job but also how his blue eyes lighted up when he told him to come along.

“Oh those blue eyes” Magnus hummed as he walked towards his bathroom.

Walking out of the shower, only in his boxers, and a black towel around his neck he looked himself in the mirror. His dark hair was wet and his eyes looked tired, maybe from the need of sleep or perhaps the mashed eye shadow.

“Still fabulous as hell” Magnus complimented himself, and lied on the bed.

Spinning around on his sateen bed sheets, he couldn’t relax. Despite his tiredness sleep wasn’t taking over him so he once again started thinking about the handsome shadowhunter.     

How the young boy got thrilled in accompanying Magnus. He couldn’t help but think Alexander in the black leather gear the shadowhunters wear in battle, looking supper hot. Though, a blue shirt would look better on him, making his blue eyes pop out more.

Magnus kept on thinking about the young boy. How good he would be in certain clothes but mostly how good he would look with no clothes on. How good he would be naked in his bed, kissing every rune on his body. But mostly, how good it would feel to snuggle against him and sleep in his arms.

Not after too long sleep finally took over him, but still the blue eyed boy was in his mind, accompanying him to his dreams.

 

 

 

 

Alec, Jace, and Izzy were covered in demon venom and blood when they walked into the elevator in the instituted. Tiredness had taken over them as they could barely stand and not fall asleep in there. Once they were out of there Alec kicked his shoes of, left his gear on the ground and headed towards his room.

A hot shower and a few hours of sleep was all he could think about as he walked into the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and turned the hot water on. He started washing his body trying to remove the blood and dirty of him as soon as possible.

Even though he was tired his mind started wondering off and thinking about his date with Magnus. He couldn’t help but think how stupid he was spilling alcohol on his shirt and make himself a foul.

“Stupid! Now he won’t even want a second date with me” Alec said to no one as he angrily washed his hair.

He hurried up to finish with his sower, putted on sweatpants and walked into his room with one towel in hand to dry his hair. He started rubbing his hair while thinking of how funny Magnus is. Finally, there is someone in his life who is just like him, kind of. He doesn’t have to hide who he is because Magnus understands. And it was fun in their date. At least after they left dinner and they had their own ‘adventure’.

“It’s nice being around Magnus” Alec admitted to himself, while he put the towel on a chair and threw himself on the bed. “He is fun and glittery and magical” he kept talking out loud when a knot on the door stopped his daydreaming.   

“It’s Izzy, can I come in?” Izzy asked pointless as she walked into the room. “Is there anyone? I heard you talking”  

“No, no, no” Alec said a bit too fast. “I was just thinking, out loud. So, what do you need?”

“Nothing much. Just that tomorrow I will be gone all day and I told mum that we are going to speak with a warlock for some demons.” I zzy said as she sat on Alec’s bed.

“Oh okay. What time are we leaving?” he asked curious.

“The thing is that we are not” Izzy replayed while looking at her brother with pleading eyes. “I have to go somewhere, I just couldn’t tell to mum so I kind of had to tell her a lie.  So can you please be out tomorrow until I call you? Please? For me?” Izzy said in one breath.

“Can I at least know where you will be?” he said tired all ready with the games of his sister.

“No. Just trust me, okay?” she said and patted him on his hair.

“Whatever.” Alec said rolling his eyes.   

“Thank you.” She said quickly and kissed his cheek. “Good night Alec.”

“Night Izzy.” Alec said as she closed the door.

He once again lied on his bed, turned off the light and stared on his dark celling. He went back to his dreaming of Magnus, and how good it would be, if he could have someone to be himself. No lies and no hiding.

But even if Magnus was okay to meet him again he could never say anything to anyone about their relationship. Maybe, he could tell to Izzy. But for sure not to Jace, and with no means to his parents. They would hate him for ruining his family name.  

His head started spinning around with possibilities of how wrong things could get, until he couldn’t do anything but let his tiredness to drive him to sleep. He would figure things out in the morning, besides he had all day to himself.

 

 

 

He couldn’t sleep much despite how tired he really was. He was awake since 4 o’clock thinking about Magnus, and how they could be together. And then, thinking about his parents and how they would hate him. And then, thinking about he could just find a girl to be with, and continue the line of Lightwood’s. And then how unhappy and miserable he would be. And then, once again Magnus was on his mind. Until he couldn’t take it any longer.

He kicked the sheets off him, put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater and walked out of the instituted. He had no idea what to really do; besides it was only 5 in the morning, so he started walking. He walked until he reached Magnus’ apartment.

He sat on the stairs not sure what to do. It was way too early for Magnus to be up. But even if he was up what he could possible say? Like, hi I want you to give me a chance to go out more because I really like you and I love spending time with you. But we have to keep it a secret, like really secret because my parents will hate me for that and I want to be a failure in their eyes.

“What should I do?” Alec yield to thin air while rubbing forcefully his hair. “That’s it I’m going” he said and run the stairs up to Magnus’ apartment. He was about to knock on the door, but something stopped him.

“I can do this. It’s not that hard. Just a few knocks and he will be there” Alec tried to calm himself and actually do it. He took some deep breathes and he finally did knock on the door. He knocked and waited there with agony in his blue eyes.

Few minutes passed by without anything happening, besides Alec freaking out more and more. But finally Magnus opened his door, wearing only his boxers and some necklaces. He was obviously sleepy as his eyes were barely open and confusion was all over his face.  

“Wh.. What’s going on” Magnus said and yawn.

Alec took a deep breath and started talking as fast as he could. “I.. I know it’s too early and I’m hmm… Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time on our date and I wanted to go out more, iiif its good with you, of course. It’s just so tiring trying to hide all the time, and with you I don’t have to do that. And you are funny and sparkling and almost naked” oh shit I said that out loud didn’t I? Stupid Alec.

Alec started panicking because he said more than he wanted to and Magnus didn’t give him any response yet. Not sure if it was because he was still sleepy or because he wanted to turn him down politely. So Alec took a step forward and kissed him, just a peck on his lips. But that was enough to wake Magnus up.

“Darling…” Magnus finally said while holding Alec by his shoulders, “it’s too early for that, but how about a cup of coffee?” he said and winked at him.

When Alec stepped into the apartment he finally started breathing normally until the door closed with a loud noise and his mind started imagine things once again.


End file.
